


Making the Green One Red

by shakespearespaz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e08 Spacewalker, Gen, Internal Monologue, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearespaz/pseuds/shakespearespaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby watches her daughter in the final scene of "Spacewalker." Clarke/Abby relationship centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Green One Red

Her daughter was so small. 

She was smaller than on the day they had lowered her into Abby’s arms, so bloody and sticky and so struggling. Both camps were silent, except for Raven, whose pain reverberated off the granite hills, trapped. Blood must have blood.

Abby had not asked for this. They had returned to revel in the sweet air and flowering meadows, to swim in clear streams and calm bays, to climb and conquer peaks, not perish in the grime and mud of the valley floor. Abby may not have asked for it, but they were here. She knew that with his death the dream was in reach. That did not stop the sorrow from mingling with the blood and sweat. 

Finn would haunt her daughter. He would haunt her the way the image of her daughter standing small in the dark, back lit by fiery torches and cold stars, would haunt Abby. The way the terror in Jake’s eyes as he was pulled into space remained in her dreams. 

There was something more though. There had to be. 

There had to be Clarke, and there still was, and Abby did not know how pride and devastation could flirt through a mother’s veins so easily. She wanted to hold her, to let her daughter curl against her chest and sob. Abby thought no one could possibly know the sheer need that singed the moment, the need to flatten all barriers before her, just so she could wipe the tears from her child’s cheeks. 

Instead here they stood, parted by a fence and a gully, and the distance may as well have been the empty vacuum between the ground and the Ark. Her facing Clarke, and Clarke somewhere in that great, untouchable beyond. Abby wanted the lives behind her, the ones she meant to protect, to give her power. She wanted the kinship to help, her knowing that she stood at helm with her Clarke, with the one person she loved more fiercely than anyone else. That purpose could make the death worth it.

All she could feel was the sharp bite of blood on the wind and how small she was in comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first The 100 fic, but I love these two very fiercely and wanted to try a brief foray into Abby's mind. Hope it was enjoyed!


End file.
